Strong Enough
by captainkodak1
Summary: Just a little story about the night Kim realized that Ron was the one for her.


**Strong Enough**

**By Captainkodak1**

**

* * *

**

Kim's head felt like a rock band was using it for practice. She moaned from the pain and the embarrassment of what had happened. What had happened? Why couldn't she find someone to be hers? The memory of she and Monique talking about how her lifestyle put off many guys came back to her along with the memories of Ron and then Eric. Why so many of the girls seemed to have a boyfriend while she didn't she didn't know. Then Eric showed up. He was so handsome and so perfect. Everything seemed to be coming together; Eric even thought that her missions were cool.

Then everything came crashing down. She found out that Eric was nothing. Quite literally nothing but a robot designed by Drakken to play on her emotions and deceive her so that he could go forward with his plans. The trip to BN headquarters had been quick and she was filled with anger. The defeat of Shego had been sweet, then came the most devastating of her life. Eric showed up and she rushed into his arms, her whole world right again. Then the moment she wished could be forever removed from her memory. The moment when Eric revealed what he really was just before shocking her to unconsciousness.

Now, bound against a fake cactus in the storeroom of BN headquarters, she felt empty. What was the use? The girl who could do anything couldn't. Her life was a lie, an empty show for all to see. She was nothing but a little girl playing at being a hero.

_**As I rest against this cold, hard wall  
Will you pass me by?  
Or will you criticize me as I sit and cry?  
I had fought so hard and thought that all my battles had been won  
Only to find the war has just begun.**_

Was it so hard to find someone? Bonnie, Tara, Marcella, Hope. All of them had boyfriends. She had been with Josh for a little while but they never clicked. They told everyone they had just grown apart, but she was crushing and he wasn't. After a little bit she started to regain herself and he had a little trouble living up to being with her. Everyone kept asking him when he was going to start joining her on missions. Plus, how can he talk about his dates with her when all the guys wanted to know what they did or if he went on a mission.

There would never be anyone out there for her. No guy would want to be in her shadow. The sight of her throwing some goon through a window was a vivid mental picture and real picture. What guy would want to live up to that? Why couldn't there be a guy for her like Ron?

_**Is He not strong enough?  
Is He not pure enough?  
To break me, pour me out, and start again  
Is He not brave enough?  
To take one chance on me  
Please can I have one chance to start again?  
**_  
The words came from her lips.

'I got nothing."

She didn't have anything and that was the truth. Now Ron was talking to her. What was he saying about a pity party? Drakken had not won yet? Drakken HAD played her and Ron was right. It was payback time. What did he say? Did he say that there is a guy out there for me?

"Out there, in here"

What does he mean by that? Sure he said that there is a guy out there for me but the only other person in here is him. OMG! Is he saying that…? But he is not….well, he is a guy. He is Ron but he is a guy. We do have a good time together. He likes going on missions. He is sorta cute. Wait a minute Ron CUTE? Where did that thought come from? Well, in his own way he is cute. What other girl could way that their boyfriend went of South America to get her a flower? He has always been there with me. He has always, well, at least almost always supported me in what I wanted to do. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him. KISS RON? Now where did THAT thought come from? That is just not gross but gorchy. But…..it also would be sorta of nice. Rufus? Is that Rufus?

"Rufus, you can save us!"

_**Will my weakness for an hour  
Make me suffer for a life time  
Is there anyway to be made whole again?  
If I'm healed, renewed and find forgiveness  
Find the strength I've never had  
Will my scars forever ruin all God's plan?  
**_

Drakken, you are so so busted. Ron is back by my side. He is right. It IS payback time. I am always telling Ron to get his head in the game but this time he got MY head back in the game. For some reason, I feel strong, stronger than I ever have. I thought that it was all over but just a few words from Ron is all it took. Am I whole, oh yeah, I am whole again in body and spirit. I can tell from the look in Ron's eyes that all is forgiven. I know with him at my side there is nothing we can't do. Is he the one? The one my heart has been hoping for?

Kim stood in the rain and watched as a still sizzling Shego and a distraught Drakken were loaded into the back of a Police van.

She could hear Drakken whine.

"This is not over! Oh, this can't be over!"

Ron slammed the door shut.

"Deal with it, dude. It's over."

The van pulled off and disappeared into the night. Kim took a moment to look at him. He was soaking wet, and she was sure there were some good bruises under that shirt of his. But he looked sooo good to her right now. A sweet smile crossed her face as she made up her mind. He was so in for a surprise.

"You know Ron. We better hurry."

Ron's face twitched.

"Go where?"

She reached out and grabbed his hand.

"You'll see."

She pulled him along with her as they ran back to the supercharged scooter. This was her chance. This was her chance to start again.

_**Is He not strong enough?  
Is He not pure enough?  
To break me, pour me out, and start again  
Is He not brave enough?  
To take one chance on me  
Please can I have one chance to start again?**_

Kim clung to Ron as they danced under the mirrored ball. She was beyond content with her arms around his neck, her chin comfortably over his shoulder and his arms around her waist. He was the one. From the pit of despair, came hope. From the pit of hopelessness, came truth. From the pinnacle of truth, came love. She smiled as her thoughts flipped through her mind. He was the one. He HAD been strong enough. Stronger than any man she had ever known. Not the physical strength so many thought of but the fair stronger strength of character, the strength of the soul. In this he was the strongest man alive. He WAS pure enough. He was pure enough to believe in her when she had given him no reason to, pure enough to believe in her when she could not believe in herself, pure enough to reach out and lift her up from the bottomless pit she had found herself in. He was STRONG enough and he was PURE enough to reach out to her soul, to reach out to her heart with four simple one syllable words; the words that would change her life forever.

"Out there, In here."

She pressed herself against him. They had a future in front of them, together hand in hand, just as they had entered the prom just a few minutes ago would be the way they would face life together. She realized that this was the way it was meant to be. He had always been there, in the shadows, waiting. Waiting for the time to come, for that time when she needed him the most. Let all the others have their hotties, their statement boyfriends. That so was not for her. She had found something that none of the others had found. She had found something beyond special. She had also found something else, a chance, a chance to start over, and a chance to start over together. She had been broken and he was helping her start again. She pulled back and gazed into those brown eyes. He gave her that simple smile that only he could give. Their foreheads touched for but a moment when she knew that this was the moment. She tilted her head to the side and brought her lips to his. They were starting anew and she was SO looking forward to what was coming.

_**He took my life into his hands and it turned it all around  
In my most desperate circumstance  
It's there I finally found**_

_**That You are strong enough  
That You are pure enough  
To break me, pour me out and start again  
That You are brave enough  
To take one chance on me  
Oh Thank You for my chance to start again**_

The need for air forced her to break the kiss. Sighing, she laid her head on his shoulder. It was then she noticed that there was place on his shoulder that fit her head just perfect. She could nestle her head right there, her forehead just touching his neck right below his jawline. She pulled her arms from around his neck and circled them around his back and pulled his closer. This was heaven. She had her chance now and she planned to take it. He lowered his hands from just at her shoulders and rested just at her waist. One hand even ventured a little lower. Kim moaned a little and cuddled her head a little closer. The ruffles on his shirt pressed into her bare chest. One even slightly tickled the top of one smooth curve as she cuddled even closed. It caused her to giggle slightly.

Ron turned his head and gave her a slight kiss on the top of her head. Kim opened her eyes and looked out over the room as the two of them resumed their dance. Mr. Barkin was over there behind the refreshment table scowling at them. There was no doubt he saw the kiss, which blew out every PDA rule against kissing. But she didn't care, because Ron would be right there with her and that would be one more thing they could do together. Monique was there at the end of the table. She looked like she was about to faint. Her hand was on her chest as she propped herself against the table with the other. The two girls locked eyes for a moment. Monique smiled and gave her a nod. The next person she saw made her smile even more. Bonnie was standing to the side with her designer gown looking like she was going to spontaneously combust. Brick was standing a few feet away from her watching the pair dance and stuffing his face from the plate in his hand.

Kim closed her eyes and settled back down just to dance. This night would be one of the greatest nights of her life. So many people didn't think Ron was strong enough to do anything right. But, she knew better. He was strong enough, pure enough and brave enough to be the person she had dreamed of. Her dream had come true.

* * *

Hi everyone. This is the Captain. I was out looking at homes the other day and heard this song. It really hit me that this described that moment in Kim's life. I could only wish that a dear old KP friend could see this. That friend was Maxie Goofmore. He was a great KP artist and one of the first KP friends I ever had. We used to chat all the time about the new episodes as they came out. He disappeared several years ago and I have not heard anything of him since. He did a picture one time based on this picture and I post this story in his honor. I hope that he will see it. Maxie, I miss you dude. The song is called Strong Enough by Stacie Orrico.

I hope you liked this story. Please leave a review.

This is the Captain

Roger and Out

Right hand salute.


End file.
